pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dramatic Impact 3
Dramatic Impact 3 'is one of the sounds that play in the fanon series, the others being Earthy Crust, Let's Do It, Dramatic Cue D, and House of Horror 10.05. It was composed by Ivor Slaney. Episodes the sound was played in Original fanon series * [[Tickled Pink|'Tickled Pink]]:' "No, she's not." * [[Peter's Tantrum|'Peter's Tantrum]]:' Peter throws his dad's TV off the roof. * [[Gnomehub|'Gnomehub]]:' Ms. Penny facepalms. * [[Caught Cheating|'Caught Cheating]]:' "Pearl?!" * [[The Toy Robot|'The Toy Robot]]:' The toy robot picks up Mr. Pinkerton and Pearl. * [[Purplicious|'Purplicious]]:' "Pink is for babies and little girls." * [[No Magic Day|'No Magic Day]]:' Pinkalicious's magic-o-matic stopped working. * [[Lost and Found|'Lost and Found]]:' Edna cries after realizing she lost her hat at the garden. * [[Sh-Boom|'Sh-Boom]]:' Steven Woyat kisses Lila. * [[Kayla's Blank Check|'Kayla's Blank Check]]:' "Okay, that's a dead body." * [[Kayla's Call of Duty Loan|'Kayla's Call of Duty Loan]]:' Norman screams. * [[Fools in April|'Fools in April]]:' "April 1st?" * [[Ringmaster Gnome's Beautiful Date|'Ringmaster Gnome's Beautiful Date]]:' Ringmaster Gnome attempts to hang himself. * [[Hard Times|'Hard Times]]:' The toy factory has a duck flood. * [[Dolly Edna|'Dolly Edna]]: 'Edna sees the other kids have a doll of her. * [[Edna's New Style|'Edna's New Style]]:' The other gnomes gasp. Purplicious 1b. 'Pauline's Blank Check: '"Okay, that's a dead body." 2a. 'Spirit board: 'Brittany and Pinkalicious scream. 3a. [[A Splash of Mink (Purplicious episode)|'A Splash of Mink]]:' A skunk sprays Beatrice and Pinkalicious. 5a. 'Spoken: Brittany's toy kills Beatrice in her sleep. 6a. [[Brittany Pinkalicious and the word smoo|'Brittany Pinkalicious and the word smoo']]:' "Do my ears deceive me?" 6b. [[Deep Trouble Purplicious (TV Series)|'Deep Trouble Purplicious (TV Series)]]: Pinkalicious falls. 7b. [[Purplicious sml|'Purplicious sml']]: Pauline breaks Brittany's iPad. 8a. [[Brittany's cellphone|'Brittany's cellphone']]: 'Brittany's mother sees Brooklyn T. Guy 8b. [[Meet Edna|'Meet Edna]]: Edna screams. 9b. [[Roller smoos|'Roller smoos']]: "5 minutes?!" 10b. [[Goodnight Norman|'Goodnight Norman']]: Alex unintentionally wakes up Ringmaster Gnome. 11b. The Toy Robot: The robot grabs Linda and Cayden. 12a. [[Kendra in Paris|'Kendra in Paris']]: The others see Brittany cry. 13b. [[All counted up|'All counted up']]:' Brittany groans. 14a. 'No Magic Day: Brittany finds out her wand doesn't work. 14b. Edna Gets Glasses: The gnomes tease Edna. 15b. [[Jessica's blues|'Jessica's blues']]: Chick sadly points the way to find Jessica. 17a. [[Kayla do right|'Kayla do right']]: Serenity gets yelled at. 18a. [[The Secret Door (Purplicious episode)|'The Secret Door']]: Brittany and Pinkalicious scream at the sight of the dead bodies. 19a. [[Garden Kid Party|'Garden Kid Party']]: Tiffany yells at Brittany and Pinkalicious. 21b. [[The Restraining Order (Purplicious)|'The Restraining Order']]: Norman screams. 22a. Brittany's New Family: Linda sees Cayden in bed with another woman. 22b. The Purge: "Here's me!" 23a. [[Riss's Gnome at Home Addiction|'Riss's Gnome at Home Addiction']]: "Riss is off somewhere being sad." 23b. [[The School Evacuation|'The School Evacuation']]: The entire school scream. 25b. First fish: Edna keeps catching an old boot. 26b. [[Borderline|'Borderline']]: Grace and Carley groan. 27a. [[The PBS Blues|'The PBS Blues']]: Riss gets sad. 27b. [[Nothing to hide|'Nothing to hide']]: Brittany starts crying. Reboot of the original fanon series * [[The World's Flying Sled|'The World's Flying Sled']]:' Steven has an accident. * [[Tadpoles|'Tadpoles]]: The backyard floods. * A Thanksgiving Day's Dream: '"What kind of meal is this?!" * [[Pop Rocks and Coke|'Pop Rocks and Coke]]:' Kendra runs away in shock. * [[Norman in Barcelona|'Norman in Barcelona]]:' Edna starts to miss Norman * [[Roller Cowards|'Roller Cowards]]:' "5 minutes?!" Gnome * [[Night Calls (Gnome)|'Night Calls:]] Norman loses his hat * Pranks for Nothing: 'Norman loses his temper * 'The Girl: 'Norman and Ringmaster Gnome try to impress Edna. * 'Changing the Traffic Lights: 'Traffic jam in Gnome Land. * 'Locked Out: 'Kayla locks Ringmaster Gnome out. * [[Guess Who's for Dinner?|'Guess Who's for Dinner?]]: Cows attack Norman and Ringmaster Gnome * Name Revealed: 'Norman reveals Ringmaster Gnome's real name as Richard. * 'Suckers!: 'Hope's vacuum cleaner tries to kill Norman and Ringmaster Gnome * 'Norman's Girlfriend: 'Edna yells at Peter in a flashback * 'The Video: 'Lori screams * [[Insomnia Insanity|'Insomnia Insanity]]: 'Ringmaster Gnome groans * 'Homeless: 'Eli screams * 'The End: The whole town screams * Scary Movie: Norman and Ringmaster Gnome scream * The Ride: '"5 minutes?!" * [[An Apple a Day|'An Apple a Day]]:' Ringmaster Gnome throws up * [[No Girls Allowed|'No Girls Allowed]]: Grace shows up at Norman, Ringmaster Gnome, and Melvin's treehouse. Trivia * The sound effect was also played on Ren and Stimpy, SML, Spongebob Squarepants, and Taylor Enterprises. Category:Songs Category:Sound effects